character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Bandicoot (Canon, Character)/ZeroTC01
|-|N. Sane Trilogy= |-|CotT/MoM= |-|Twinsanity= |-|CNK= |-|CTR= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= Summary Crash Bandicoot is the main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot franchise, an eastern barred bandicoot genetically mutated and enhanced by the evil mad-scientists, Dr. Neo Cortex and Nitrus Brio, in hopes of growing the former's army. Following the failure of the Cortex Vortex device to take control over him, however, Crash was able to flee from the castle he was held captive in. His escape successful, he quickly realize that his girlfriend, Tawna Bandicoot, was still held hostage, thus starting his journey across islands, villages, ruins and laboratories alike to save her and stop Cortex's from accomplishing his goals, defeating the results of his other experiments, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong and Pinstripe, as well as a tribal chief known as Papu Papu and Doctor N. Brio himself along the way. Following his success and the defeat of Cortex, Crash went on numerous other adventures throughout multiple videogames, and started living on Wumpa Island along with his sister, Coco Bandicoot, the masked spirit, companion and father figure, Aku Aku, and reformed ally, Crunch Bandicoot. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | Varies from 5-B to 2-C, likely High 2-A | 2-A, higher in Mecha-Bandicoot Name: Crash Bandicoot Origin: Crash Bandicoot (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, though is likely around his teen years Classification: Genetically Enhanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Brawler and Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Vibration Manipulation (Via the Super-Charged Body Slam and the Shockwave power-up), Possession (Can completely take control over an enemy using Aku Aku), Invisibility (Via the Invisibility Crate and power-up), Forcefield Creation (Via the Power Shield and Aku Aku), Telekinesis (Via the TK mutant), Explosion Manipulation (Via Bowling Bombs, Red-Eye Missiles, TNT Crates, and Nitro Crates), Fire Manipulation (Via the Magmadon, Shellephant and Rhinoroller titans), Air Manipulation (Via Tornado Tops and the Battler titan), Acid Manipulation (Via N. Brio's Beaker and the Sludge titan), Electricity Manipulation (Via Static Orbs, Lightning, as well as the Ee-Lectric and TK titans/mutants), Radiation Manipulation (Via Radioactive Bomblets), Earth Manipulation (Via the Spike titan), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Via the Psychetron), Time Travel (Via the Time Twister Machine), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Via Time Crates, the N. Tropy Clock, and the Grimly mutant), Ice Manipulation (Via Freeze Crates, Ice Mines, and the Ratcicle titan/mutant), Flight (Via his Jetpack and Magic Carpet), Energy Manipulation (Via the Magic Carpet, Spin Attack and Death Tornado Spin), Homing Attack and BFR (Via the Warp Orb), Light Manipulation (With Aku Aku and Glow Tops), Size Manipulation (Can manipulate mutants' sizes to store in his pocket. However, this has shown some limitations, as mutants of Type 0 Large Size are impossible for him to store, and he can only store a single mutant at a time), Attack Reflection (Able to deflect energy projectiles from the likes of Mecha-Bandicoot and Dr. Cortex by spinning), Stealth Mastery (Via the Sneak Shoes), Sound Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Energy Projection (Via the Electro Stun Beam), Sleep Inducement (Via "Z"), Summoning (Can drop an anvil on his opponent by tagging them with the Anvil status), Toon Force (Demonstrated in most of his death animations), Plant Manipulation (Via the Fertilizer Gun), Portal Creation (Via Lightgate), Statistics Amplification and Resurrection (In Skylanders, Crash can almost instantly come back to life up to four times, and after reviving, he gains a temporary speed boost, in addition to having Aku Aku acting as a shield. Furthermore, he can amplify the damage he deals with the Quad Damage power-up, as well as boost his speed using the Speedy Boots ability), Large Size (Type 0; Titans/Mutants like the Scorporilla, Arachnina and the Shellephant, which Crash can "jack", are of this size), Invulnerability, Resistance to: BFR, Magic, Transmutation, Acid Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Air Manipulation, and Time Manipulation (With Aku Aku and Power Shields) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Fought and defeated Crunch Bandicoot empowered by the Elementals respectively: Rok-ko, Wa-Wa, Lo-Lo and Py-Ro, and even defeated all of them simultaneously. Wa-Wa was stated to control water, allowing him to flush the world clean and rebuild it the way he remembers it. Furthermore, all the Elementals were stated to have ravaged the globe prior to being put into a state of hibernation, with Py-Ro being the most powerful out of them. Can harm Nitros Oxide, who would have turned the entire globe into a concrete parking lot should the Earth's racers fail to beat him. Capable of defeating other comparable enemies, such as Ripper Roo, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile, all of whom are capable of one-shotting him and surviving attacks from him. Can trade blows with various titans and mutants, and through the use of jacked/possessed titans, he was able to overwhelm Uka Uka powered-up by the Evolvo-Ray, whom should be superior to all the aforementioned villains) | Varies from Planet level (Destroyed the Cortex Minimizer, which is fueled by Power Crystals, allowing it to shrink planets the size of Earth down to the size of a marble. The Crystals were also stated to be able to prevent all the 13 planets of the solar system from aligning and causing a Solar Flux that would destroy the world, in addition to potentially containing the energy of a whole planet. Fought Evil Crunch, Evil Coco and Fake Crash, knocking them out of N. Trance's hypnosis) to Low Multiverse level (Defeated N. Tropy, who stated that he can harness the powers of time and space, which consists of at least 5, if not well over 55 or more separate points in time collectively showcased in the form of warp rooms and/or levels in Warped and N. Tranced. Can damage and defeat N. Trance, whom is portrayed as an equal to N. Tropy), likely High Multiverse level+ (N. Trance was outright stated to be a 5th Dimensional being. Despite the previous explanation, N. Tropy's statement should also fall under this tier, because not only is he portrayed as an equal to N. Trance, whom is presumably 5th-dimensional in a spatial sense given the wording of the term and the default definition of "Dimension", but the 5th Dimension is also heavily implied to a be a part of space-time anyway, as indicated by the use of the following quote: "In his travels through space and time, N. Tropy came across a 5th dimensional being". Keyword: through, instead of something along the lines of "beyond". This would make N. Tropy's aforementioned capability to harness the powers of space and time likely High 2-A, rather than just 2-C, due to the 5th-dimension and 5th-dimensional beings being a part of it) | Multiverse level+ (Previously fought and defeated Dr. Cortex, who could damage the Evil Twins' death robot, when the Twins alone were stated to be an evil that surpasses Uka Uka himself, proven when they easily defeated the Aku-Uka brothers. They also described themselves as "masters of the infinite dimensions, with power over reality itself"), higher in Mecha-Bandicoot (Destroyed the Deathbot) Speed: Varies from Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to and dodge lightning attacks from the likes of Crunch empowered by Lo-Lo, voodoo enemies, and the Ee-Lectric. Drove a Go-Kart that can keep up with Oxide's vehicle, which reached Earth from outer-space in just 4-6 seconds, albeit the exact distance is unknown) to Massively FTL+ (Piloted a spaceship capable of interstellar travel. Can keep up with and surprise those capable of keeping up with Oxide) | Varies from Massively Hypersonic+ to Immeasurable (Kept up with N. Tropy, who can traverse space-time, and N. Trance, whom is a 5th Dimensional being) | Immeasurable (Comparable to the Evil Twins, whom can physically travel from the Tenth Dimension to Crash's and vice-versa) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift and throw a person like Cortex and concrete crates with little effort, as well as deadlift two large blocks of stone). At least Class 100 in Mecha-Bandicoot. Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continental | Varies from Planet Class to Low Multiversal, likely High Multiversal+ | Multiversal+, higher in Mecha-Bandicoot Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, higher with Power Shields and Aku Aku | Varies from Planet level to Low Multiverse level, likely High Multiverse level+, higher with Aku Aku | Multiverse level+, higher in Mecha-Bandicoot Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with the Crash Dash. Tens of Meters via the Wumpa Bazooka. Standard Equipment: Wumpa Bazooka, Jetpack, Aku Aku, Mech Suit, Submarine, Submergible, Mecha-Bandicoot, etc. Intelligence: Varies from Below Average to Above Average (Throughout his numerous adventures, Crash has demonstrated competent combat, driving and piloting skills, allowing him to keep up with and even overcome highly experienced racers like Nitrous Oxide and Emperor Velo XXVII, in addition to genius scientists like Neo Cortex and Nefarious Tropy. Also defeated the Evil Twins using Mecha-Bandicoot for his very first time, having only witnessed it in-action during his fight against Cortex and N. Gin, as well as build a car and a rocket ship on his own. Despite the aforementioned feats, it's typical of Crash to be rather stupid, as he fell for Cortex's lies in Cortex Strikes Back and his painfully obvious disguise in Twinsanity) Weaknesses: Doesn't know how to swim. Can be fairly idiotic at times, as explained above. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Spin Attack:' Crash's signature move where he spins like a top and attack enemies around him. He has an upgraded version called the Death Tornado Spin where he spins longer, faster, and can hover in the air. **'Cyclone Spin Combo:' Can continuously spin and gain a minor speed boost in the beginning while doing so. **'Suction Cyclone Spin:' Spins fast enough to suck enemies in and then knock them away. **'Go Yo-Yo Go Yo-Yo Go!:' Punches the enemy and then spin-attacks into them. *'Body Slam:' Crash jumps and slams down on the ground beneath him, also flattening or harming anyone else nearby. He has an upgraded version called the Super Charged Body Slam where his slam's radius is increased and he becomes able to break locked crates. *'Slide Attack:' Crash slides across the ground, kicking enemies out of his way. He has an upgraded version called the Super Slide where he slides faster and covers longer distance than his normal slide. **'Upperkick:' Performs an upper-kick that knocks the enemy upwards into the air. *'Crate Going:' Crash can throw explosive TNT crates and hurl them towards his enemies. **'Five to Life:' Crash can revive up to four times, granting him a total of five lives. **'Four Squares:' Throws four explosive crates around him that he can hurl all of them towards enemies at once. **'Blasting Impression:' Jumps on a crate to make a shockwave that knocks enemies down in a big area. **'Dynamight:' Crate explosions cover a larger area and do more damage. *'Double Jump:' Allows Crash to jump once again while in the air. This later appears as a default ability of his. *'Crash Dash:' Allows Crash to sprint significantly faster at long distances than he usually does. **'Aku Aku Dash:' Crash is able to run faster after reviving while under Aku Aku's protection. Aku Aku also shields him for a longer period of time. *'Sneak Shoes:' Allows Crash to sneak onto a row of unstable Nitro crates without detonating them. *'Invisibility:' Allows Crash to be protected/untouchable by laser rays and move around undetected. *'Rocket Jump:' Allows Crash to jump vertically high enough to reach high areas, bursting through any crates he comes in contact. *'Fruit Bazooka:' Crash summons a bazooka that fires Wumpa Fruit as ammunition. This weapon proves to be powerful enough to defeat enemies, destroy machines, and even hurt Crunch. *'Jetpack:' Crash is able to fly in the air with a jetpack on his back. He can use his spin attack while doing so. *'Box O' Rockets:' Crash can throw a crate that contains both a Fruit Bazooka and a jetpack, in which he can fly up and shoot enemies from above. *'Magic Carpet:' After breaking the Magic Carpet crate, Crash rides on a magic flying carpet and is capable of shooting energy projectiles. *'Yo-Yo:' Crash is able to take out his yo-yo and throw it towards enemies which continuously damages them, and if they survive the first time, it will pull them closer to him. Key: Console Games | Game Boy Advance Games | Twinsanity Note: 'Credit to Tonipelimies for the Notable Attacks/Techniques section. Gallery Landing.jpg|Crash in N. Sanity Beach Papu.jpg|Crash and Papu Papu Pinstripe.jpg|Crash and Pinstripe Roo.jpg|Crash and Ripper Roo Crashandcortex.jpg|Crash escaping Cortex Crashwithngin.jpg|Crash during his fight with N. Gin in ''Cortex Strikes Back CrashWithTiny.jpg|Crash during his battle against Tiny Tiger in Cortex Strikes Back Da7kfws-e597d1bd-d286-4e10-ba00-704219edf230.png|Mecha-Bandicoot Zooks2.png|Crash using his Fruit Bazooka Jetpackpromo.jpg|Crash in his Jetpack Crash-nageur.jpg|Crash in his Scuba-Gear Christmas.jpg|Crash dressed up as Santa Claus Codes-de-Crash-Bandicoot-1 999504-M.jpg|Crash alongside Spyro the Dragon Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot Motorcycle.png|Crash and his sister Coco on the former's motorcycle Crash3dino.png|Crash riding Baby T Ctrnitrofuel bg.jpg|Crash alongside Cortex and Coco in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier